A Crown of Embers
by Lvstfuldreamz
Summary: Whereas Draco Malfoy is shoved into the Triwizard tournament with no other than Gryffindor's Golden Girl... *FULL SUMMARY INSIDE* Previously Titled as: A Dance with Dragons.
1. Summary

All is well with Draco Malfoy, up until a disastrous turn of events cause Slytherin's Prince to be thrown into the triwizard tournament along with Gryffindor's golden girl, Hermione Granger. While Draco and Hermione have to cope with relying on each other to survive the tasks, a war is brewing and a new prophecy has been revealed that is sure to change the wizarding world forever.

Dramione.

I do not own any of the characters except for my original ones. The plot is mine, but HPU isn't. That belongs to J.K. Rowling.


	2. Prologue

**:ADWD:**

**A/N **Hi, If you already know me then you know that this story is a revise, and if you don't then..well...welcome to ADWD. For those of you who read my..previous ( draft? ) fic, it's nice to see you again. This is a dramione FanFiction, but it's centered around Draco ( I assure the dramione part of this fic will NOT be in the background haha ). Thank you and welcome back to those who have stuck with me and hello welcome, to those who have joined. This prologue is different from the original, but it's part of the same plot. I Hope you enjoy it nonetheless !

**Prologue:**

June 5, 1980.

Lucius Malfoy anxiously watched the never ending horizon as the lingering shades of light from the sunset were obliterated by an inky canopy of darkness that spread across the evening sky. For hours he had been standing there frozen in fear and trepidation, staring out the grand, and only, window that was located on the far wall of his study. On any other given day, he could admire the intricate and elegant decor his wife had so graciously placed around the room in fierce determination. But unfortunately, it wasn't a normal evening at Malfoy Manor.

It was on this day and at this rightful moment, that his wife Narcissa, had gone into labor with their firstborn child. Although, to his credit, it was not the thought of becoming a newly acquired father that terrified him to no end. For the past 3 years, fate had been unkind to the young couple. Cursing them only with stillborn children and no hope of procuring an heir for the Malfoy line. The past 3 stillbirths had been complicated and almost fatal for Narcissa, and it was a miracle that she was still yet to give up on their small family.

Lucius cringed as a series of earsplitting screams echoed through Manor, indicating ( for what Lucius could consider the hundredth time ) the immeasurable amount of pain his beloved wife had to endure. For 13 hours, had Narcissa been moaning in agony and screaming in pain. And for 13 hours, had Lucius been staring rather numbly out the window or pacing mercilessly and tirelessly around the spacious room of his study, anxiety following his footsteps just as well as his own shadow.

Suddenly, the soft opening and closing click of the door to the occupied room drew Lucius out of his inner thoughts.

" Well...is she here?"

The man nodded his head, dark brown eyes filled with hesitation.

" Are you sure you want to do this Lucius? What if this harms Narcissa? What if it harms the ba—"

" _Something_ needs to be done Severus, " Lucius snapped, harshly cutting him off, his patience finally wearing thin. " I will _not_ stand here and watch my wife give birth to yet another dead child. _This_ is a last resort, I _need_ to keep the Malfoy line _alive_. "

Severus gazed at his long time friend with sad eyes, for he could not bring himself to understand the heavy burden of procuring an heir yet he could almost feel the pain and desperation Lucius had to carry.

Looking back at his lordship, Severus shook his head again ever so slightly.

" And if it goes wrong? " he asked softly.

Lucius' face remained impassive yet his ashen eyes shared an untold tale of sorrow and regret, " then their blood will be on my hands." he responded icily.

" Now Now my lord, I don't think there will be any need for that nonsense. ", The words were spoken in crisp pronunciation, yet still held just a hint of amusement. Lucius' head whipped around to the owner of the voice,  
" You must be Lucius Malfoy."

He nodded absentmindedly in response, too shocked with the woman's appearance to do anything else.

To say she was beautiful would be an understatement. She stood at about 5 feet tall, barely reaching the bottom of his chin. Her eyes were unusual and looked to be a harsh honey brown, yet whenever they made contact with the light they shone brilliantly to reveal the rare specks of gold that littered her irises. Long glossy locks of midnight shaped her face and tumbled down her shoulders, only stopping right above the luscious curve of her hips. She held high cheekbones and a perfectly molded jawline, and her porcelain skin was flawless, save for the series of scars that ran up her arms. She was exotic.

" _Lucius_," Severus hissed softly behind the gaping man, " you're staring. Pick your jaw up from the floor and _say something_. "

Ripped from his daze, Lucius glared at his friend and cleared his throat in an attempt to save a shred of his dignity.

" My apologies miss..."

" Illyria " she finished for him, sauntering from the doorway and into his study.

" Illyria, a pleasure. " he dipped his head respectively, trying to ignore the high slit in her crimson dress that revealed more of her thigh than necessary, as she took long elegant strides around the room.

" You had summoned me here to heal your wife and child, did you not? " Illyria studied the powerful man before her, noting the hesitance in his expression and the way his eyes flickered to his brooding friend on the side, silently asking him how much she knew.

" Indeed," Lucius nodded his head and spoke firmly, " what do you know? ". He eyed her warily, albeit face remaining impassive, as she slowly closed the distance between them. Her eyes seemed to bore through his soul, sending shivers down his body.

" I know enough " she stated simply as she began to circle his figure, " but do you? "

He looked at the woman before him, who paid no mind to his bemusement, eyes now hard and a slight frown evident in his pale forehead. " Pardon me?" He asked, his patience once again wearing thin. _I don't have time for this_, he thought, trying not to let agitation and lack of patience fuel his actions.

" Well," she started, an amused smile on her face," you summon me here, into your home, with little to no knowledge about my abilities. I know enough about your cry for help, but do you know enough about me to take such a risk?"

Illyria could see the tightness around the young lord's mouth, barely suppressed anger quickly turning into dangerous impatience. She was toying with him and he knew it.

" I know enough," Lucius dryly repeated Illyria's previous statement, bringing a wicked smile to the woman's face. " so, can you heal my wife and save my heir or not? " he sneered.

Another earsplitting scream from Narcissa ripped through the halls of the large house,  
In his peripheral vision he noticed Severus stare at the raven haired witch in growing apprehension.

Illyria ignored him, and continued to circle Lucius.

" I can," she smiled, " but I have one more question for you. " Lucius stiffened as one of her slender fingers trailed across his chest, up towards his collar bone, and around his back as she continued to walk around him, her gaze calculating.

Severus shared his unease, drawing his wand in alarm. She ignored him, once again.

" What I'm about to do could effect not your wife, but your child, for life. I cannot tell you the outcome of my magic but I can tell you that your child will not grow up as a normal pureblood..unless you take...certain precautions" she stopped in front of him, harsh honey-gold eyes meeting ashen grey, " So I ask you Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, what are you willing to do, to _risk_, in order to heal your wife and save your son?"

_My son..._he looked over at Severus with wide eyes. Thrilled to know the gender of his yet to be born child.

Lucius focused his gaze back on the woman that stood before him with unwavering determination. " You can save him? " he asked once again, slightly unsure of what to think.

Illyria nodded in affirmation.

" Anything...I'm willing to risk anything. " Lucius ignored the dread that pulled and prodded at his gut as he watched the witch smile in satisfaction.

" Excellent," she replied, eyes shining with an emotion he couldn't fully identify. " Take me to her." he nodded, and the two of them walked silently to where his wife lay in immeasurable pain, the deal her husband had just made, unbeknownst to her and the son she was about to birth.

**:ADWD:**

A/N Hi, so for those of you who are coming here right from my original..yes the prologue changed...A LOT. The plot doesn't change, in fact, the original prologue will be one of the first couple chapters. If you read my original ( you can find it under my written fics ) tell me which prologue you like best. I simply just shaped and modified the prologue to fit my original plot. Feel free to PM me questions. Leave reviews! Tell me what you think :)

Chapter 1 will be up soon!


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N**

The response to the prologue has been amazing. You guys don't understand how motivational your reviews make me. But WHEW, you have to admit the revision prologue was sooooo much better than the original. I mean, my hands were SHAKING while I wrote it. Super proud of myself. Anyway, I'm on a writing spree. Look at me posting chapter 1 only 18 hours after the prologue :* wow. Thank you guys so much, i love you.

Kisses

~ Bella

**:ADWD:**

October 31, 1994.

The day had come and gone, leaving behind the soft prominent rays the sun had so generously provided, and replacing them with obedient shadows thrice the size of their earlier daytime appearance. Hermione sat under the old willow tree that gloriously loomed over the black lake, a book in her lap, as her slender fingers expertly brushed across the worn-out pages of Charles Baudelaire's " _Les Fleurs du Mal_ ".

She quietly admired the delicate calligraphy that danced across the pages of her worn-out book in swirls of midnight ink, as the crisp autumn wind tousled her buoyant brown curls. She sat there in silence, before looking up pointedly in the direction of the sound of familiar footsteps.

Hermione closed her book and stood up, smiling at the welcomed presence of her bestfriend.

" You've been out here for hours," she watched him as he bent down to grab her school bag, green eyes sparkling in amusement.

Hermione looked down at her watch and rolled her eyes playfully, " It's only half past six, Harry." She pointed out as she gripped the rough bark of the willow tree, using it as an anchor to pull herself up from the ground before dusting her uniform off, and following Harry up the small trail back towards the castle." I was beginning to think you wouldn't come get me at all." She laughed as Harry smiled sheepishly.

" Sorry," he rubbed the back of his neck guiltily before stepping around a dangerously sharp-cornered boulder that stood in the middle of their path. " I didn't think you wanted to be bothered."

Hermione smiled softly at her bestfriend, there wasn't ever a time Harry Potter put himself before someone else. He looked back at her with a warm smile, noting the way her eyes darted back and forth between the harsh outline of their beloved school and the small winding path before them. He knew what she was thinking.

" Turns out Ron's fallen inlove with Viktor Krum," Harry said sarcastically and laughed as Hermione's face twisted into a disgusted scowl," He hasn't left the quidditch pitch all day, watching Viktor seems to be his new hobby."

Hermione rolled her eyes," And to think he still can't manage to get an autograph, " they both chuckled at their friend's antics before silence gained dominance once again. Ron really was something else.

They continued to walk down the small path in silence, eager feet crushing the fallen leaves that littered the floor in monochromes of red and orange. Suddenly In the distance, the toll of a large bell echoed across the grounds, Hermione stopped walking and looked up in alarm.

" Harry, at what time exactly does the feast start?" She asked him, eyeing the way he shifted from one foot to the other.

" Well..what time is it now?" He frowned as she looked down at her watch.

" A quarter to seven," she replied nervously, anxiety increasing by the second. She hated being late.

" Oh..well then uh..5 minutes ago I believe." Hermione's eyes widened in shock.

" _FIVE_ MINUTES? " she shrieked, grasping at her curly locks of chocolate. Harry looked at her in alarm, scared of getting too close for fear she'll punch him in frustration. She did that a lot.

" Hermione— " his attempt to calm her nerves was quickly cut short by the feeling of her slender hand grabbing his wrist as she started to sprint ahead, dragging both her bestfriend and precious books behind her.

" Harry, we're going to be _LATE_." and with that Gryffindor's Princess and The chosen one sprinted down the winding path, across the luscious grass of the school grounds, and towards the great castle of Hogwarts.

:ADWD:

The Great Hall was decorated exquisitely for the feast prepared. Four large oak tables rested in the middle of the room, each representing a different house. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, laden with extravagantly prepared delicacies you could find nowhere else. Normally, Hermione would've taken the time to admire the enchanted decor. But tonight was the night the champions were selected.

The two Gryffindors had arrived just on time, despite Hermione's agitation, seeing as the hall was abuzz with nervous excitement. Pairs upon pairs of curious eyes stared at goblet of fire and it's cerulean blue flames in wonder. And, judging by the series of impatient expressions on their classmates faces, Hermione & Harry weren't the only ones eager to find out the selected champions of the Triwizard tournament.

Hermione swiftly walked towards the Gryffindor table with Harry right on her heels, before squeezing in between Ron and Ginny.

" What took you so long?," Ron asked with a mouthful of mashed potatoes and sweet peas. Hermione noticed Ginny scowl in disgust at her brother's lack of manners.

" _Ron,_" the ginger hissed in anger, " don't talk with your mouth full. _It's revolting_." She threw an apologetic glance at Hermione, seemingly feeling responsible for her brother's dense actions.

" We were down by the lake and lost track of time. But.._Someone_" —she glared accusingly at Harry who, once again, smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck— ," forgot to come get me _ON TIME_."

" Oh..what were you doing by the lake?" Hermione frowned at his accusing tone, the others had sensed it too, seeing as Harry shifted nervously beside her and Ginny stared at Ron incredulously. Everyone knew the black lake was the one place, other than the library, that Hermione went to clear her head.

She opened her mouth to respond but quickly closed it as the candlelight dimmed and the excited conversations throughout the hall turned into a low murmur. The selections were about to start.

The golden trio stared intently at the front of the room as they watched Dumbledore get to his feet and walk ever so slowly toward the goblet that burned with sapphire flames.

" Ah, the moment you've all been waiting for. The goblet is almost ready to make it's decision. It will take a minute or two, for it to prepare itself." The headmaster's eyes sparkled in the dimly lit hall, the eagerness and excitement of his students amusing him to no end.

At this point, an absolute stillness fell across the hall as curious eyes stared at azure flames. No one moved unless they had to, everyone's breath seemed to die in their throats, refusing to let out a single tendril of air. Save for the excitement, the silence was almost suffocating.

Ron shifted impatiently in his seat, while Ginny picked at her fingernails, looking back and forth between the bright flames and her small fingers.

A mix of startled gasps erupted around the room as the goblet's azure flames suddenly burst into a shade blood red-orange, sparks flying out in different directions. Hermione sat up in her seat, all attention fixated on the charred piece of parchment that shot from the tongue of flames and into Dumbledore's hand.

" Before we begin, " he started, ignoring the collective groan that echoed through the hall from both staff and students," if your' name is called, I ask if you would please make your way up the hall, past the staff table and through the door leading to the next chamber" - he pointed a wrinkled finger at a large oak door located behind the staff table- " you will be receiving your first instructions there."

Hermione eagerly watched Dumbledore open the small piece of charred parchment. He opened his mouth to read the selected name, but quickly shut it with a frown on his face before beckoning over Barty Crouch snr, the head of the ministry's magic department, and Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magic games and Sports.

The silence in the hall was broken by the buzz of confused murmur that spread across the four house tables, as the 3 adults discussed merlin knows what before the Goblet of fire.

The conversation quickly came to an end as Crouch and Bagman sat back down, and Dumbledore cleared his throat to speak once again.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, there seems to have been a slight change of rules." He began, staring out at the crowd of students watching and waiting for his next words." there are two names on this parchment" - a collective murmur rippled through each of the houses - " so it has been decided that we will be doing..teams."

Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry all looked at each other in bewilderment, as excited conversation erupted throughout the hall. Talk of who was going to be placed with who quickly became the topic of discussion, albeit dying back down to a low murmur once again as Dumbledore waved his wand and the candles blew out, the spitting flames from the goblet of fire bright enough to light up the whole room.

" Once again, when your names are called, I ask if you would please make your way to the other chamber with your teammate." He said as he began to unfurl the charred parchment for the second time that night.

" The selected tournament team for Durmstrang," Everyone held their breath as his voice rang loud and clear," consists of Viktor Krum and Dimitar Adonov."

Ron whooped and stood up in his seat as a storm of applause erupted from the students and spread through the hall, along with a series of whistles and cheers.

" Bravo, Viktor Bravo!" boomed Karkaroff from his seat at the professors table. Hermione felt a twinge of sympathy for the other boy who got called, who was nothing but in the shadow of Viktor's spotlight. Viktor Krum walked proudly to the front of the hall, past the staff table and disappeared through the large oak door that led to the second chamber, Dimitar not too far behind him.

The hall quieted down once again as wonderful sparks of orange erupted from the goblet, as another charred piece of parchment shot up from the flames before being caught gracefully between Dumbledore's fingers.

" The Tournament team for Beauxbatons", said Dumbledore," Fleur Delacour and Elöise Dejarnette."

Hermione watched as two very beautiful girls, one with golden locks and features resembling a Veela, and the other with Long chocolate curls and drops of caramel freckles spread over the bridge of her nose and the flush of her cheeks, stood up and elegantly walked down the aisle towards the second chamber.

She looked over at the table the champions had come from, and scowled at the not to pleased looks of their remaining classmates. To say they were disappointed was a bit of an understatement, finding most of them were in tears, upset with the fact they hadn't been chosen.

When both girls had vanished into the chamber, silence reigned once again. You could almost suffocate on excitement that hummed through the air, next where the Hogwarts champions. Everyone held their breath as the flames turned blood red once again, and brought forth the last and final piece of paper.

Dumbledore held the parchment between his fingers, eyes dancing with amusement, before unfurling the paper to read out the names of the chosen champions.

" The tournament team for Hogwarts," hermione could practically hear the crossing fingers of her fellow classmates," Cedric Diggory and—" he quickly cut himself off with a frown before muttering something unintelligible. Hermione could feel the excitement emanating from the Hufflepuff table. But they kept quiet until the second name was called.

" Champions Cedric Diggory...and _Harry Potter_."

Hermione's heart dropped as she slowly turned to look at her bestfriend. Harry was staring at Dumbledore, his green eyes had widened to extraordinary proportions. The silence was unbearable, save for the scrape of a bench dragging across the floor as Cedric Diggory proudly stood up and walked down the aisle. No one clapped, no one moved, no one breathed.

The echoed footsteps of the Hufflepuff champion bounced off the walls of the great hall. Hermione soon became aware of the situation and reached over to pinch her bestfriend.

" _Harry_," she hissed softly as she, once again, pinched the arm closest to her," _Harry for goodness sake_." She was getting ready to nudge him out of his spot on the bench, before he met her gaze in silent understanding and stood up with a shaky breath to walk down the aisle.

Harry walked down toward the front of the hall as the students started to talk in a low angry murmur, thoughts ran through his head at lightning speed.

What did I do to deserve this? He thought miserably. Just as he disappeared through the large oak door, he looked back to see Hermione watching him with a sad expression and Ron looking in the opposite direction, a scowl marring his features.

The Gryffindor table was awfully quiet and Hermione shivered at the tension that clogged the air.

" I thought it would be Angelina," said Lee Jordan, earning him a well deserved punch from Seamus Finnegan.

" Shut up Jordan," Ron snarled in annoyance, ignoring the bewildered expression Hermione shot him from her spot next to Ginny.

Suddenly, Dumbledore clapped his hands in false delight. Quieting the angry students but not quite cutting the tension that still lingered in the air.

" Excellent, We now have our selected Tournament teams, and I am counting upon all of you to show a tremendous amount of support for—"

For the fourth time that evening, crimson sparks flew through the air and ejected yet another piece of charred parchment.

Throughout the hall no one moved a muscle and breathing seemed to no longer be a necessity. Hermione looked over at Ginny whose eyes were wide and hands were, once again, fiercely picking at the chipped nails on her fingers.

Ron, who still had a scowl dressed on his freckled face, was peering curiously towards the front of the room. Hermione's brown eyes darted around the great hall, taking in the mixed looks of fear, curiosity and utter confusion, as her heart hammered in her chest.

Her hands shook as she wiped her now sweaty palms on the soft dark fabric of her skirt. Was just a normal year of school too much to ask? Her heart beat erratically in her chest, the feeling almost unbearable, as Dumbledore began to unfold the parchment with an unreadable expression.

His passive expression was soon replaced with shock as he stared at the piece of parchment before reading it aloud.

" Hogwarts second and final tournament team," the headmaster started before closing his eyes to hide the sadness and hesitation.

" Champions Draco Malfoy...and Hermione Granger."

:ADWD:

A/N

Hi yeah that was super long and ik there's not a lot of Draco this chapter buuuut I Thought I'd start this off with some Hermione x Harry moments bc their friendship gives me life. You'll see draco more and more in the upcoming chapters anyway. I didn't have enough of HarryxHermione moments in the OG so I hope the first half made up for it. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Any theories? Or ideas? PM me or leave reviews. I'll be trying to update regularly, if not every other day then just every Wednesday. The next couple chapters might be a bit slow, but..I'll try not to drag chapters on bc then it becomes boring. But let me know, shorter chapters? or long ones?

Leave reviews, what was your favorite part of the chapter? What do you want to happen next?

Kisses

~ Bella


	4. Chapter 2

**_:ADWD:_**

October 31, 1994

All color had drained from his face leaving it dreadfully pale, It's usual glow replaced with nothing but a ghostly white complexion. The fear seemed to envelope his mind, leaving no room to think. Although, this wasn't the usual feeling of fright, the type when afraid of being attacked by the creature under your bed. But pure, unadulterated terror.

Said fear, was a common frenemy of his. It was always there, in infinite existence. The feeling was like a parasite, taking refuge at the back of his mind, and gnawing away at the rare sanguine enthusiasm he cherished dearly. It was despised, just as much as it was welcomed.

Draco refocused his attention on the headmaster as he began to speak with his previous instructive tone.

" Mr.Malfoy Ms.Granger I ask if you would please make your way to the second chamber" Dumbledore gestured, once again, towards the large oak door at the far side of the room, the usual optimistic smile that graced his face was replaced with frown lines that spread across the fair skin of his forehead.

" Did he just..call your name??," beside him, Theo stared with wide eyes as Blaise twisted uncomfortably in his seat.

" Apparently so..." Draco scowled furiously, his current state of fear quickly turning into a blind rage that he held behind his somber grey eyes.

" Well go on then," Blaise said airily before meeting his gaze, his soft chestnut eyes said everything, We'll talk about this later. Draco nodded his head in understanding before standing up, making his way between the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables, and towards the second chamber.

The Dark greens and Shining Silvers of his house colors didn't seem to be getting any further from his line of sight, hence making the walk feel unbearably long. A chorus of whispers floated around in the air, gradually stopping as he passed by it's occupants before quickly starting up again.

Meaning to get to the chamber as quickly as possible, Draco kept his eyes trained on the destination ahead, bringing forth the cockiest look he could muster, determined to hide his boiling fury and weeping sorrow. He let out a relieved breath as he finally reached the professors table, his skin prickling at their derisive stares.

Pushing his way through the dark oak door and into the next chamber, he found himself in a small room. The eerie glow of crackling flames illuminated the deep crimson walls as shadows danced across the free space in wild abandon. Magical paintings of ancient places and powerful wizards were scattered across the wall, hidden in the shadow of the large book case that adorned the far left side of the chamber.

On the right side of the room, next to the brick red fireplace, stood the five eldest champions. Cedric stood regally, back straight, his eyes trained on the flowing flames, while Fleur and Elöise sat next to each other in silence, basking in the warmth that emanated from the fire. Viktor sat with a squeamish-looking Dimitar on magnificently designed wooden chairs that graced the upper right corner of the room, opposite the book case.

Draco's gaze darted around the area, observing every corner and every detail before they settled on a pair of black circular rimmed glasses and tousled coffee curls. He sneered as he watched Dumbledore's most prized possessions talk in hushed tones, as they huddled against each other on the delicate fabric of the deep grey wool carpet that was spread across the floor.

A series of footsteps echoed behind the chamber door before it burst open, revealing 7 anxious faces.Draco immediately walked to the side of the room, determined to observe in silent interest.

" Harry Potter," he watched as Bagman excitedly approached the young boy, a broad and beaming smile on his face. The other new occupants though, sported completely different looks, varying from anxious frowns to furious scowls. " Incredible..."

Draco satisfyingly watched Harry squirm in annoyance as the wizard squeezed his arm in fascination.

" For Godrics sake Ludo let go of the boy, you're frightening him.", Mcgonogall let out a huff of frustration, a scowl on her face as she walked past the head of the Department of Magical games and Sports. Draco snickered, earning himself a glare from both Harry and the old witch. Hermione, he noticed, seemed to be surprised to see him.

" Nonsense Minerva he's perfectly fine," Bagman brought his hand down on Harry's shoulder with a heavy thump, causing the young Gryffindor to wince in slight pain.

Professor McGonagall pinched her lips together in annoyance, and began to open her mouth in preparation to deliver a snarky retort before Karkaroff began to speak.

" Albus what is the meaning of this?" his low baritone voice was loud and clear as it bounced off the walls, his deep brown eyes staring pointedly at the old headmaster. Draco watched silently from the side but couldn't help but feel mildly intimidated by the Durmstrang Headmaster.

" I am at a loss just as much as you are, Igor." Dumbledore's face remained impassive, yet the forming worry lines on his forehead indicated his troubled thoughts.

" Obviouzlee zey cheated yes?" Madame Maxime inserted herself into the conversation , her heavy accent filling the room. Draco's temper flared. How dare she, I never asked to be a part of this. " Zey are children, surely four 'ogwarts champions cannot compete. C'est Impossible "

The 8 champions watched in silence as Dumbledore shook his head in uncertainty and made his way over to Harry.

" Harry, did you put your name in the Goblet?," he asked, Harry shook his head vigorously in response, his green eyes as wide as saucers.

" No professor, I swear it." Dumbledore's gaze softened and he soon trained his gaze on an otherwise silent Hermione Granger.

" Ms.Granger?" She too, shook her head.

" No sir, i didn't think it was possible, age restriction line and all..." she replied with a frown as the old wizard sighed.

" Very well then." His blue eyes then made their way to Draco. " Mr.Malfoy???"

Draco tried not to squirm under his piercing gaze, he suddenly became aware that all eyes were on him. He was used to it of course, but this situation wasn't one he particularly wanted to be in.

" Of course not, but as much as i'd love to participate..."He sneered at the accusing looks he was getting from those in the room but continued either way," it's not in my best interest to be on a team with—" he cut himself off at the dangerous look Dumbledore was giving him. _Careful Draco._

" He's lying," Harry glared accusingly," he always lies."

" Be careful Mr._Potter_ , you're not such a saint yourself—" Draco smirked as Snape jabbed at Harry's accusation. His godfather despised the boy just as much as he did, for what reason?? He did not know.

" That's enough Severus." The headmaster cut him off firmly and the room went silent, the crackle and hiss of the glowing flames being the only noise that filled the room.

He watched Hermione warily as she stood up and walked over to a furious Harry.

" Professor, perhaps the goblet was made to think there were more schools participating than just the three current..." Draco frowned in thought, he had to admit that was a logical explanation.

Then it hit him.

" The Confundus Charm," he said aloud before he could stop himself, trying to keep a strong gaze under the confused and wary eyes that seemed to burn holes through his pale skin.

" What do you mean the—" Draco quickly cut Harry off with an arrogant scoff . For the chosen one he really is quite dense.

" Are you really that dense _Potter_??" he smirked at the way the boy bristled under his gaze before continuing in a matter-of-fact tone ," there's a possibility someone used the Confundus charm to bewitch the goblet into believing there are four schools, not three, participating in the tournament."

Draco looked around as the chamber's occupants took the newly found theory into consideration. His grey eyes landed on Hermione, who was wringing her hands in hesitance. He rolled his eyes, annoyed at her behavior, _bloody fuckin' hell._

" That— that actually makes sense." his eyes followed her figure in dry amusement as she paced around the room. " neither you, Harry or I could've bewitched it. Seeing as we are unable to cross the age line."

He was shocked at her automatic assumption, though still caught the accusing side glance she threw him every minute or so.

" Obviously _Granger_, someone already of age had to have done it," he added, his voice laced with false venom. Hermione narrowed her eyes in irritation, but kept silent.

He then turned to the older champions,his ashen eyes following their subtle movements. " You lot have been awfully quiet this good eve." He pointed out rather sarcastically.

The French girl, Elöise, was the first to speak," My apologies, we find it hard to believe zat a bunch of little kids are allowed to participate in such a tournament." Her tone was light, but didn't stop the trio from bristling in anger at the implication that they were " Little ".

Dumbledore began to calmly pace back and forth in front of the fireplace, " That may very well be the case, but there's nothing we can do about it at this point."

Draco twisted his head sharply and narrowed his eyes as the evenings previous feeling of fear built up in his chest again.

" What do you mean there's _nothing_ we can do about it??" He asked as his heart rate began to increase" There must be some way—"

Dumbledore gazed at him with an expression that resembled something akin to pity " My apologies Mr.Malfoy but the goblet's decision is and will be final"

Draco's nostrils flared in anger and his body began to heat up," My father will hear about this—"

" I'm sure he will Mr.Malfoy," he was cut off by McGonagall's exasperated tone and Harry's poorly restrained laugh.

" what's so funny _Potter_ ?" He spat the name as if it were a curse, his boiling fury continuing to increase by the second. He did not like being taunted.

" I'm not so sure your father could save you from this one Malfoy," Harry said, a smug look on his face as Draco's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

" At least I have a father, where's yours _Potter_?? Oh right..he's d—" he smiled cruelly, his ashen eyes sparkling in satisfaction and amusement as Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at his chest, cutting his sentence off.

" Don't you _dare_ talk about my father _Malfoy_," Harry bared his teeth as his eyes flashed dangerously. Draco felt a surge of gratitude as Snape stepped behind him, assuring safety if the situation came to blows.

" _Harry_, put your wand away. He's not worth it." he raised his eyebrows at the furious boy in front of him, watching as he wavered in uncertainty at his bestfriend's words.

" That's enough," the headmaster said tiredly. " we will talk of this another day."

Madame Maxime and Karkaroff both made sounds of protest, but kept their mouths shut otherwise. Draco smirked smugly as Harry put back his wand and Hermione glared at him in silent outrage.

Mr.Crouch cleared his throat and everyone turned to face him," As entertaining as this conversation has been, it's about time I get back to the ministry. We will solve this issue later." He stated Wryly as he made his way towards the dark oak door, Draco noticed the look of distaste Professor Moody threw the man's way before he disappeared into the Great hall.

" Mr.Potter, always a pleasure." Bagman addressed the Gryffindor who's face flushed in embarrassment, before walking towards the door in enthusiastic strides.

Professor Dumbledore closed his eyes and rubbed his temples in exhaustion," Well then," he began. " It's about time you made it to your common rooms yes?"

" But sir—" Harry started before quickly shutting his mouth in defeat as Snape gave him a withering look. Oh if looks could kill, thought Draco. It was amusing to watch honestly.

" He's right Children, off you go." Mcgonogall began to shoo them out of the room, the eldest champions went first, eager to escape the lingering tension. Harry reached to grab Hermione's hand but she shook her head and pulled it away.

" No, you go ahead. I'll be right behind you." He looked at her skeptically but made his way towards the door either way, looking back once more before fully exiting the room.

Draco eyed Hermione anxiously as she began to walk towards him, her brown eyes never falling from his ashen ones. He wrinkled his nose in distaste as she stopped in front of him, her eyes serious.

" Granger?? " his eyebrows rose in question.

" We're going to be on a team together," she began. It took all he had to keep himself from bursting out into exasperated laughter.

" _Really_ ?? Merlin Granger, I _hadn't_ known." Sarcasm laced his tone as he marveled at her annoyance. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she attempted to ignore his mocking tone.

" If we're going to be on a team, we have to learn to be civilized with each other. I'm not dying in this tournament all because you refused to keep your mouth shut and snide remarks to yourself."

Draco made a face, expression crossed between pure irritation and slight amusement.

" It's possible," he replied, pulling out his wand and twirling it in lack of interest. Hermione looked at him, her annoyance began to build up and she didn't want to be in his presence for any longer than necessary.

" Whatever Malfoy, just don't mess this up." She turned to leave but was stopped in her tracks as Draco began to speak in a cold tone.

" Hey Granger," she turned around to glare at him and rolled her eyes as he made his way towards her, stopping a fingertips length away from where she stood. Draco watched in amusement, albeit eyes shining in cold fury, as her strong gaze wavered.

" What do you want?" She snapped in displeasure. His expression hardened as he leaned in, making sure the current quarreling professors couldn't hear any more of their conversation than necessary.

" _Stay out of my way_," the iciness in his own tone surprised him and he took pride in the way she stiffened and huffed furiously at his warning, before stepping around her and taking his leave.

:ADWD:

A/N

Okay so...I've re-written this chapter more than 7 times and honestly I don't think it's my best. Hopefully I'll get better at this as the story progresses. Once again, this fic is centered around Draco. In my original I switched from Hermione's POV to Draco's but I'm just going to be writing in third person omniscient bc I find it easier and it tends to make more sense to me. That way I'm not repeating events or chapters, so it won't be repetitive. Any theories??? What do you want to happen?? I do take reviews and ideas into consideration and maybe you'll see your idea pop up in the fic at some point. Plot stays the same though.

Thank you for sticking with me! I promise to try and update more frequently. I love you. Leave reviews!! They motivate me :)

Much love

~ Bella

Ok so the formatting is fucked because I had to use my phone to publish, whenever I tried posting on my laptop, pieces of the sentences were missing and it was bloody annoying so here we are using my phone...my deepest apologies, I know it must be annoying but bear with me!! I'm working on finding a fix. I wasn't able to italicize character thoughts, and that's probably the thing that pisses me off the most. I'm sorry ahh I want to cry ok, leave reviews.


	5. Chapter 3

**_ADWD_**

Ginny Weasley watched tentatively as Hermione paced back and forth in front of the torn carmine couch that rested in front of the large fireplace in the Gryffindor Common room. Beside her sat Harry, his short raven locks as messy as ever and emerald eyes distant as he stared into the warm flames, unaware of how dangerously close his fingers were to the youngest Weasley's. Ron was nowhere to be seen and the silence, save for Hermione's footsteps and the soft crackle of flames, was dreadful. Though, it wasn't long before it was broken.

A chorus of muffled yells and fast footsteps quickly approached the portrait entrance of the tower, all 3 heads and all 6 eyes turned towards the swiftly approaching noise. The entrance burst open and the rest of the Gryffindor House came pouring in, bringing their chorus of voices with them.

" Harry!!," the loud synchronized bellow that came from her two older brothers, almost sent Ginny flying off the couch. She growled in annoyance.

" Do you two ever shut up?," the beautiful Ginger asked sarcastically. But of course Fred and George didn't answer, they had learned to ignore their little sister's attitude as soon as she turned 5.

" How'd you do it Harry?" Fred asked excitedly while draping a Gryffindor flag around Harry's shoulders with unnecessary enthusiasm as George grinned wildly beside him.

Ginny watched in growing irritation as everyone began to crowd around the young savior. Harry looked up at her, his eyes pleading for an exit out of the situation he was in. She stared back apologetically, truly not knowing what to do.

Harry shook his head and carefully took off the Gryffindor merchandise that was placed around his bony shoulders," I didn't do anything, I don't know what happened." the young boy looked at what seemed like a sea of people, silently praying for them to understand.

" Bah, no need to be so modest Harry—" George started before being quickly cut off by his twin brother: " You hadn't even told us you entered—"

" Merlin Harry you should've seen their faces, the big reveal shocked the lot of em didn't it", Seamus snickered, receiving a wave of nodding heads in agreement.

" Come celebrate with us Harry, you have to tell us—"

" I'm not really in the mood to—"

No one wanted to listen to him, and Ginny's ears bled as she listened to her housemates prey upon Harry, taking his anxiety into no consideration. Her heart rate spiked in anger at her friends for not being understanding, of course Harry hadn't put his name in the goblet...right?

" I think we all need to settle down and give Harry a break—" she attempted to calm the growing crowd, yet her efforts were drowned out by the echo of a hundred voices bouncing off the walls of her beloved common room. The ginger frowned and opened her mouth once again—

" ENOUGH! CAN'T YOU ALL SEE? HARRY WANTS TO BE LEFT _ALONE_" a voice bellowed, Ginny looked over to see Hermione, face flushed in a shade of red that matched that of the ripest Apple, and twisted to reveal her anger.

For several seconds the only sound in the room was the faint crackle of flames and the rapid huffs of Hermione's measured breathing. Everyone looked upon her, not at all astonished by her temper.

Katie bell was the first to snap out of it, letting out a laugh. " Hermione, didn't you get picked too? I didn't think you had it in you."

Ginny's eyes widened as she suddenly remembered, Hermione was with Malfoy. How could she have forgotten?

Hermione gave Katie a hard glare. " Of course I was picked as well, you were all there weren't you?"

Faces flinched as Hermione's furious eyes scanned the room, while discomfort twirled and twisted around in Ginny's gut.

" Yeah and You're with that _snake_ Malfoy" Everyone turned toward the sudden voice, and the crowd parted to reveal Ronald Weasley.

_Shit_, Ginny thought.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but Ron beat her to it.

" And _you_," he swiveled around, a skinny,

Pale, finger pointed at Harry." How did _you_ get past the age line? You didn't even think to tell me"

Ron was breathing heavily, his eyes revealing how hurt he felt. Although, Ginny was taken aback by the venom that was entwined within, and by the looks of it, so was everyone else.

" Ron—" Ginny started, fully aware of the crowd that the four of them were currently surrounded by." It's not their fault—"

" Shut up Ginny," he snarled before turning back to Hermione. Fred and George, clearly alarmed by their younger brother's behavior, stepped forward and began to speak.

" That's enough" said George, while Fred cautiously put his hand on Ron's shoulder and steered him away." Alright everyone, shows over."

He waved his hands and sent Harry and Hermione an apologetic glance, the rest of the Gryffindor house seemed to understand and disappointedly dispersed.

Ginny looked over at Harry, he was once again staring into the dying flames. He looked miserable.

" I need some air," he mumbled before suddenly getting up and making his way toward the portrait.

" Harry—" Hermione got up, but took a step back when Harry turned on his heels to face her.

" No 'mione, I need some time alone. Please." Ginny watched as the young witch nodded her head and plopped down on the sofa located in front of her. But by the time she looked back toward the entrance, Harry was gone.

The redhead stared at the spot Harry had been sitting at prior to the drama, and It took her a minute to decide a course of action.

" I'm going after him—" Ginny exclaimed as she stood up and quickly stretched her cramped limbs.

" Gin—" Hermione warned tiredly, zero energy left in her system.

" I'll be fine 'mione," Ginevra reassured her friend, before walking over to her and giving her a kiss on the temple. Just for extra measure.

Hermione shrugged and waved her away dismissively, while Ginny made her way in the same direction as the savior.

" I'll be back," she promised, shoes _thunking_ against the wooden floor of the tower as she made her way toward the fat lady, before disappearing into the corridor ahead.

_**ADWD**_

Ginny had been looking for what seemed like hours, he wasn't in the library, he wasn't down by the black lake and he wasn't in the astronomy tower. She huffed in frustration before quickly coming to the conclusion that he took his broom and went flying.

She started to make her way back towards the Gryffindor tower, disappointed with herself for giving up so easily, before realizing she was walking in the wrong direction. She rolled her eyes at herself and turned around to make her way back to the correct corridor.

The muggy air filled her nostrils and seeped into her lungs, causing her to cough significantly while waving her hand in front of her face in an attempt to clear the area around her.

She continued to walk in the direction she had previously turned to before rounding the nearest corner and—

" _BOO_!"

Ginny shrieked and pulled out her wand, heart racing and stomach spinning every which way. Her face, molded into terror, was met with another person's laughter. Her fear quickly turned into rage, then from rage to annoyance.

" You _SCARED_ me, dammit" the ginger exclaimed before hitting the other occupant's shoulder with her rounded fist.

" _Ow_," they complained and Ginny smirked in triumph before putting her wand away.

" It's exactly what you deserve," she tilted her chin up, eyes closed and freckled nose in the air. " Scaring me like that." she opened one eye to gaze at the person next to her.

" Sorry," their laughter ceased and Ginny's gaze softened.

" You shouldn't be here." she mumbled as she started to walk down the corridor, the space now filled with the sound of four footsteps instead of two.

"Why not—"

" _Zabini_..." Ginny warned, cutting off the last part of his sentence.

" Little Red," he replied before being met by Ginny's irritated glance.

" I told you not to call me that," she wined.

" I refuse to acknowledge the fact that you're related to weaslebee," Blaise said airily, waving his hand as if to check his point.

Ginny rolled her eyes and kept walking." And I refuse to believe you're best-friend's with Malfoy." she made a face, mouth twisting to look like she swallowed something unfit for her taste buds.

Blaise laughed and picked up his pace so he could walk right next to her," He's not all that bad you know."

" Neither is Ron" she said.

" Well—"

" Shut up Zabini," Ginny rebuked, turning another corner and narrowly avoiding the spearhead of a knighted armor stand that was set against left wall of the current corridor.

" Don't be rude _Ginevra_," Blaise choked out as he continued to laugh. Ginny narrowed her eyes, trying her best to act annoyed.

" Don't call me that either," she began to walk faster.

" Little Red it is," Blaise' laughter ceased and the duo walked in comfortable silence. Ginny knew It was risky to walk together so openly, especially in the corridors, where anyone could stumble upon them, but it didn't matter. Not really.

The redhead was the first to break the silence.

" Blaise," She started seriously, as he stopped to stare at her pointedly.

" Yes Ginny?" He asked, black brows furrowed to reveal his worry.

" Have you ever...I don't know, felt obligated to like someone? Love them even, just because it's what others expect of you?" She didn't know why she was asking, truly.

He narrowed his eyes before they softened," Is this about Potter?" He asked.

Ginny looked away."You didn't answer the question." She pointed out, her back planted firmly against the wall as she began to slide down towards the floor. Blaise joined her.

" Neither did you," his challenge was met with silence and little to no eye contact. He sighed.

" It's my job as a rich pure blood Gin," Blaise spoke as she turned around to meet his gaze, his tone somber." I don't get to choose."

" Why not?" She asked, her question was answered with a shrug.

" Life for my social class is like that, you fuck whoever your parents want you to fuck and love whoever they want you to love." He explained before continuing," not that I listen anyway." Ginny rolled her eyes at his shit-eating Grin.

" Sounds Pleasant," she replied sarcastically, Blaise nodded his head in agreement.

" Isn't it?" he let out venomous laugh." You still haven't answered my question" he nudged her affectionately with his arm.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders, gently placing a strand of strawberry hair behind her ear." Why should I? You already know the answer."

She stood up from her place on the floor, and offered her hand to the boy below her. He took it without hesitation as she pulled him toward her. It took a minute for Ginny to realize that their hands were still linked, his palms were so soft.

She snatched her hand away, but didn't notice the look of confusion the older boy sent her.

" We have to go, curfew's almost up." She said, walking back in the direction they both came from.

" Riiiight.." Blaise said slowly, before following his friend down the hallway.

The second they reached the staircase to the Gryffindor tower, Ginny turned to say goodbye. She looked at him, a mischievous glint in her eye.

" Nice walking with you Zabini," she smirked, hand bent and ( what Blaise thought as rather sexy ) placed on her cocked hip.

" And you as well, Little Red." He teased as he watched her turn around and saucily swing her hips as she walked up the steps, giving him one last look and a dazzling smile before disappearing through the portrait entrance.

_Fuck_, he thought, Grabbing the fairly visible bulge in his pants, willing it to go away.

_Well Potter I've got to admit,_ he started to walk back toward the Slytherin dungeons,

_You've caught yourself one hell of a woman._


	6. Chapter4

**A/N**

Hi my lovelies! I'm back, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. The first couple chapters of this fic revolve around the perspectives of multiple characters; Narcissa or Lucius, Draco, Hermione, and Dumbledore. ( I hope??? ) You'll understand why later on, I hope it's not too much of an issue. I know reading multiple perspectives can get annoying, but I'll try my best not to bore you :)

I don't own any of the characters except for my OC's. The HPU does not belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling.

Also, short chapter. I'm sorry :(

Leave reviews, they reaaaaalllllllly motivate me. I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update, I'm hell bent on not releasing shitty chapters for you guys. HELL.BENT. You deserve the best!!!

Also, this is my first ever fanfic— and- like- I'm 16 so- uhm- bear with me

Much love xx

**_—————————ADWD—————————_**

Obsidian crocodile leather heels pounded angrily against the smooth stone floors of the dark corridor that lead up to the headmasters tower. Narcissa Malfoy's perfectly sculpted face, devoid of all emotion, held naught but the slightest frown.

_How dare he_, She internally raged as her features wavered, threatening to shatter the calm façade she had learned to perfect over the course of her lifetime. _We told that old fool not to let something like this happen_, Narcissa ranted to herself. He **_knew_**.She continued to make her way towards Dumbledore's office, ignoring the searing pain that coursed through the soles of her feet. She sighed in frustration, reminding herself to take the floo next time around.

It didn't take her too long to locate the magnificent griffin statue that was used as a barrier between an unwanted gaze and the mysteries of the Headmaster's office. She narrowed her eyes at the stony creature as it began to shift into it's lively shape.

"Password," the living statue demanded as it scowled in disgust at the platinum blonde that stood before it.

" Let me in," Narcissa commanded calmly, trying not to reveal her itching impatience. On the bottom side of that statue was a staircase that lead to the one man who she, at the moment, was currently more than willing to avada to the void of the unknown and beyond. But unfortunately, things weren't that simple.

" That's not the password," the griffin's voice, dark and deep, was laced with annoyance...much to the witch's irritation.

" _Let.me.in_" Narcissa hissed in anger.

" That's not the pas—" the stony creature never got to finish it's sentence as it's eyes widened in panic as the tip of Narcissa's wand was placed just under the end of it's Stoney nose.

" I don't have time for any of your horrendous _games_," she spat as she continued to speak," now _let_ me _in_ before I blow you to _bits_."

The threat did not go to waste, as the guardian cautiously narrowed it's eyes and proceeded to hastily spin in slow motion, the action revealing the high rising entrance to the narrow staircase that lead up to Dumbledore's wondrous office.

Upon seeing the unveiled entrance to the endless stairs guiding the way to her destination, Narcissa hastily stepped onto the revolving stairs as she made her way up the tower and into Dumbledores office.

XxX_

A familiar sense of nostalgia attacked her senses as the blonde stepped into dumbledore's office, she hadn't been there in years. She scanned the room, failing to disguise her sense of awe as she observed the new magical details of the ancient space.

" I see the display never fails to impress," Narcissa's eyes shifted to view the old wizard before her.

" Albus," - her stormy eyes flashed coldly as she stalked towards the desk the headmaster calmly sat behind - " I think it's time we had a little _chat_."

Dumbledore shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he watched the beautiful witch elegantly sit down in the chair in front of him. She noticed his anxious movements and smiled in satisfaction.

" Good," she stared at the headmaster mercilessly as their eyes clashed. " You know why I'm here."

"Narcissa—"

" Do you remember when my son was born, Albus?" Narcissa's light blue eyes narrow ever so slightly as she watched him nod his head in confirmation.

" Quite the little prince he was. I vowed to protect him with my life," she reached into the small leather purse that had been resting by her heels, pulling out a small photo of her dearest son and showing it to Albus.

A weathered hand reached out to grasp the photo gently, old blue eyes observed the infant shown on the piece of parchment carefully. He offered a small smile when the child giggled, before giving back the photo to the young woman ( witch?? ) before him.

"Such a beautiful baby boy..." her voice faltered as she ran her thumb over the small parchment that lay in her palm. And then...silence.

After what felt like hours, Dumbledore sighed," I'm afraid removing Draco from the tournament is not possible, Narcissa, I'm sorry."

Her eyes darkened but she stayed silent. Her hands shook in silent rage as Dumbledore continued to speak.

" You know I don't make the rules, it can't be helped. His fate is sealed."Narcissa stood up abruptly, startling the Headmaster.

"Are you forgetting that my _son_," she challenged dangerously," is your last hope?"

Albus shook his head," The role he was meant to play died when Harry Potter was born. You may have birthed a little prince, but lily birthed a savior."

She pounded the desk with a heavy fist," A savior you are willing to sacrifice for the sole purpose of wizarding entertainment!! Your insolence will be what brings death to our children—"

" _ENOUGH!!_" The old wizard bellowed in anger, agitation on clear display," I am truly sorry Narcissa, if Draco dies I-"

Narcissa interrupted him with hard eyes and a raised hand.

" The gods will never forgive you for such a sin, Albus. Nor will I. "

" And what _sin_ did I commit Mrs.Malfoy? Merlin cannot punish me for something I did not do." He stared at her coldly, taking the insult to heart.

" Even you have limits Albus, you will remove my son from this tournament before it's too late."

He sat there in silence, trying not to grimace under the gaze of a furious mother, "It is not possible, it has been long since the opportunity has passed. But please, Narcissa, you must be on your way."

Dumbledore watched as Narcissa walked back towards the entrance, small baubles and trinkets shifted and waved violently on his shelves as her rage shook the room. He stood as she stopped to turn around, nails digging into the palms of her hands.

" Their blood is on your hands, yet unlike the others, their deaths shall not be praised and their blood shall not be cleansed from neither your fingertips or your conscience." - she turned back around - " Good evening, Albus."

And with that she made her leave, heels once again pounding angrily back down the path they had come from, leaving the soft echo of _click clack _behind them.

**_ ————————ADWD————————_**

_**A/N**_

Holy fuck that took so long to write. I am sosososososo sorry for the wait. Anyways, this chapter was actually vital to the plot. It's not much but, I really love how it turned out. I promise you'll get more dramione sooner rather than later. But this is a slow burn— at least that's what I'm aiming for.

LEAVE REVIEWS. They make me so happy and I honestly gain so much motivation to continue the next chapter. And Dm me or leave ( in the comments ) your theories, I've heard a couple interesting ones :')

Much love xx I promise the next chapter will NOT take 192929939 months to write.

Until next time!!


End file.
